Servant of Evil
by Amethyst DragonRider
Summary: You're a princess, I'm a servant. Destiny separated pitiful twins. If it's for the sake of protecting you, I'll become evil for you. If I could be born again, I hope you'd play with me then. Brotherly AmeriCanada. UKUS.


In the Kingdom of America, a set of twins was born.

Alfred and Matthew loved each other dearly. One was never seen without the other, and they could always be found playing in the gardens, laughing without a care in the world, ignorant to the decision the council would soon make.

You see, only one of them could become ruler. Surely there could not be two kings, after all. But they would not be able to separate the boys forever, that much they knew, for they would surely protest. What could they do?

"One must be a servant." One said, and the others agreed. One brother would be the king, and the other would be the servant.

Soon afterward, the king passed, leaving the younger twin, Matthew, with the responsibility of ruling the Kingdom. Alfred became the servant, and stayed constantly by his brother's side. Though he wasn't always happy with being told what to do, he would do anything for his brother, because his brother was precious to him. Likewise, Matthew loved his brother very much, and was grateful for his presence.

A year later, the brothers were summoned to the Kingdom of England to discuss politics with the king that resided there.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland, King of England," The king said with a polite smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

All the while, Alfred couldn't stop staring at Arthur, fascinated by the way his hair stuck up at odd ends yet still managed to look lovely, and oh those _eyes_...those beautiful, fiery forest green eyes that seemed to stare into your soul.

It was love at first sight.

Matthew noticed this, and seemed rather displeased, but didn't seem to think much of it. That is, until Arthur asked if he could have a word with his servant.

"May I take your servant into the garden, your highness?" Arthur had asked, "We won't be ten minutes. I simply wish to discuss some things with him."

Though Matthew seemed disgruntled, he allowed it, and Alfred suddenly found himself outside with the king, gazing at all of the beautiful flowers growing along the fountain in the courtyard.

"It's pretty." Alfred said appreciatively, grinning at Arthur, who smiled.

"Aren't they?" Arthur asked rhetorically, going to sniff one of the roses, eyes closing.

"So what are these things that you want to 'discuss' with me, then?" Alfred asked curiously, not liking the silence, even as comfortable as it was.

"Oh, just some political things..."

Alfred tilted his head. "Shouldn't you talk to Mattie about that?"

Arthur merely smiled serenely, stepping forward.

'Discussing political things' soon transformed into something much, much better as Alfred found himself pressed against a tree, lips locked with Arthur's, hand fisted into that oh so soft blonde hair. His lips were equally soft, and ah the taste...

But like all good things, it had to come to an end, and they pulled apart. Alfred knew his face must be red, but he didn't care, instead staring once more into those pretty green eyes with a lazy grin. "We should do this again sometime."

Arthur chuckled. "Come, King Matthew must be wondering where you are."

"As you wish, my Lord." Alfred said with a sly grin, following the king back inside.

However, Matthew seemed to know what had happened, and wasn't happy.

"Alfred."

"Yes, Mattie?"

"Take this," Matthew handed Alfred a dagger, "and kill the King of England."

Alfred's eyes widened, and though his head shouted at him to refuse, he lowered his head and took the blade. "Yes, my Lord."

Alfred knocked on Arthur's door, hiding the dagger behind him as he waited to be allowed entrance.

"Ah, Alfred, please, come in." Arthur said, beckoning him in. The pleased smile on his face made Alfred's gut clench painfully, but he had to do this.

"Arthur... I'm sorry for what I'm about to do."

Arthur frowned slightly, tilting his head slightly to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I'm doing this on Matthew's orders, and I cannot disobey." He drew the dagger from its cover and thrust it into Arthur's chest, watching as those beautiful green eyes widened and then started to dull, "I'm sorry."

"A-Al...fred..."

"I love you..." Alfred said, pressing his lips to Arthur's once more before letting his body fall to the floor.

Tears falling freely but silently down his cheeks, Alfred carefully cleaned the blood off the dagger and made his way to his and Matthew's quarters.

Matthew seemed pleased now, and they made their way back to the Kingdom of America the next day.

However, Alfred apparently hadn't cleaned up as thoroughly as he thought he had, because the King of France and the Prince of España soon appeared in their castle, demanding to execute Matthew for the death of the King of England.

"¡_Asesino_!" The Prince of España, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, had exclaimed, glaring at Matthew, "You killed _Arturo_!"

"You will pay." The King of France, Francis Bonnefoy, said coldly, and Alfred's blood ran cold. Surely, they wouldn't…

But they did. Matthew's execution was scheduled in three days, and there was no stopping it. But Alfred was stubborn, and there was no way he was going to let his precious brother die.

"Here, change into my clothes, and escape immediately." At Matthew's wide-eyed look, Alfred smiled, "Don't worry, we're twins. No one will realize."

"B-but, Alfred...I couldn't let you do that!"

Alfred shoved his clothes into Matthew's hands. "Go, now, while you still can. Quick, before they'll see you!"

Dumbfounded, Matthew didn't know what to do except to obey. He quickly dressed himself in Alfred's clothing and ran off, leaving Alfred to die in his place.

The day of the execution, Alfred sat on his knees in Matthew's place, awaiting his fate.

"Any last words?" Antonio asked, as he was the one who was to carry out the execution.

Alfred murmured something so quietly, no one heard him, eyes fixated on the crowd.

Antonio raised his sword. A loud 'thud' was heard as Alfred's head hit the ground, and he knew no more.

In the midst of the crowed, Matthew stood, tears running silently down his face as he closed his eyes and lowered his head, unwilling to see the gruesome picture.

He fled the land, somehow ending up in the Kingdom of Ukraine, where the Princess, Katyusha, was kind to him and offered to let him stay. The words that Alfred had mouthed to him constantly replayed in his head, encouraging him to live on so that his beloved brother did not die in vain.

_If I could be born again, I hope you'd play with me then._


End file.
